She Plays With Devils
by xOx ShinjiHirako XoX
Summary: Secretary by day. Street artist by night. Working for the Karakura Police Department, it's easy for her to know the whereabouts of the officers while she and her gang leave their mark on their city—a mark of paint and beauty. But what happens when her office love-interest, Detective Ichigo Kurosaki, begins to piece together who and what she is. AU, short story. Ichigo/OC
1. Dedication and Disclaimer

Dedication and Disclaimers

* * *

I do not own any Bleach characters used in this FanFiction. All credit to anything Bleach-related goes to the amazing Tite Kubo.

Furthermore, this FanFiction is dedicated to my best friend, shirosaki47ichigo. Happy 21st, baby girl! Love you lots and lots like Jelly Tots!

This is a short story, taking place in an alternate universe. Some topics in this story may be disturbing to readers-please read at your own discretion.

Without further ado, I present to you Part One of _She Plays w__ith Devils_

* * *

_I have licked the fire_

_And danced in the ashes_

_Of every bridge I ever_

_Burned. I fear no hell_

_From you._

\- Nicole Lyons


	2. The Street Artist

Chapter 1 (Ray)

In the black of night was when my part of the city came alive. Several blocks on the southside that sat beside the factory area and the estuary that led into the bay. Hueco Mundo. That was the name of the neighbourhood I grew up in—a place that was considered rough around not only the edges but on the inside as well.

Nightlife in the wealthier districts had a lot of bar hopping, clubs, and concerts by the water. But in Hueco Mundo, nightlife meant something a little different. Instead of the sounds of music and lapping waves, we heard the sounds of the factories and gunfire. My side of the city was often painted in a filter of red and blue cop lights, the sound of a siren lulling everyone to sleep.

And yet, despite the danger and the dump this place was, I found myself compelled to stay. When I got older, I ventured out at night and joined the nightlife—instead of being afraid of it.

"Are you finished yet?"

My partner, Grimmjow, asked this impatiently. He always got skittish while we were out at night, especially on nights like tonight. Nights where we painted the town in our own colours.

I slid my face mask down, "Yeah. Just about. Ulquiorra, what do you think?"

He was taking a photo when I looked over at him, "Trash."

I laughed and patted Nel's shoulder. She took out her headphones and stopped spraying, "We're ready to go."

She nodded and we began cleaning up. This was a quiet part of town with not a lot of patrols, so it was perfect to set up a bit more. I hated having to rush so this had been a nice change of pace. Glancing up as I picked up the tarp, I felt the tug of satisfaction as I stared at my masterpiece.

A pale, white face stared through a mist of black. He was upset, black-and-yellow eyes staring back at me. He was one of the largest works I had done to date, looming over us in a way that made me feel small. Insignificant compared to the words he spoke.

Next to him was our message; _Change is coming. Are you ready for it?_

"It looks great, right babe?" Nel wrapped her arms around Grimmjow.

He begrudgingly wrapped his arms around her waist and nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Just get this shit in the van so we can get the hell outta here."

As I finished packing up my spray paints, Ulquiorra dialled into the burner phone and held it to his ear. The dispatcher responded and he let them know the usual—that there had been a disturbance on the address we were on. The cops would be here but we would be long gone.

At this time, the closest unit was three blocks away.

I now sat in the back of the van and stared out at the night as we sped away. Guilt panged at me but I brushed it aside. I focused on the lights of the building as we passed them. There were hundreds of families in this city that were like mine—broken and in desperate need of help. But no one saw them, no one heard them. But people listened—people _saw_—when they see me art, and read my messages.

At least, that's what I told myself when I felt this overwhelming shame on nights like these.

"Yo, Ray, you want to celebrate?" Nel asked.

Grimmjow was laughing, the adrenaline lightening his mood, "Fuck yeah! Tonight was a big one!"

"Can't," I stifled a yawn, "I have to get up bright and early for work."

A hush fell over all of us after I said this, and we were all quiet after that. I turned back to the window. Prostitutes and thugs walked in and out of alleyways. Cops chased someone down the street while others helped a little girl. Chaos surrounded me and this city. My city.

* * *

"Gotei Police Department—this is Ray speaking." I scribbled down the message, "Aright. Thank you…Yes, you too. Bye."

The phone clicked into place just as the other one went off. It was the phone connected to the rest of the office, for personnel to reach me by. Sighing, I picked it up and pinched it between my shoulder as I grabbed another sticky-note.

"Rey, I need you to archive some folders for me."

"Yes, sir," I looked over my shoulder and at Captain Kuchiki, "Where to?'

"Long-term. Under the Shiba case files," I wrote as he added, "Also bring all the files we have on the Urahara gang—take them to my sister."

I paused, "The Urahara—"

"Yes, they're working on a case that may be connected."

I wrote down the rest of his orders and he promptly hung up the phone. Quickly dialling another number into the personnel phone, I let my back-up receptionist know that I would be stepping away from the main desk momentarily.

"Hanatarō, could you take over the main phone and screen any callers? Don't put them through until I can look at them. Take a message and their numbers."

"Yes, Miss Ray."

In storage, I slipped out my heels to climb the ladder. The Urahara files were vast, mostly because they had many connections with the notorious Vizards gang. It was long suspected that the Vizards splintered from the Urahara drug cartel in order to run their own territory. The drugs they produced were far more volatile than the shit that Kisuke Urahara made—it often led to violent outbursts and insanity after long-term use. However, it was just as popular as Urahara's stuff, which often led to the two gangs fighting over turf and customers.

Urahara wasn't just known for their infamous drug cartel, but their prostitution ring too. Being a former federal agent, their leaders, Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin, were ruthless and knew every loophole in the justice system. Which was why it was so surprising that Rukia Kuchiki was considering them as potential suspects in a crime here in Karakura.

It shouldn't be—I guessed as I pulled the final box of files—since she was nearly as hellbent on seeking justice as her brother. Her older sister, and Captain Kuchiki's deceased wife, had been a victim of gang violence. To many of us, our work was personal and Rukia was no different.

"Giving everyone a nice view, Ray."

I glanced down to where Gin Ichimaru stared right up my pencil skirt. I let the box I was holding drop, hoping it would land on his head. Unfortunately, he caught it and glanced at the label.

"Little Kuchiki sure is persistent," he said as I climbed down.

I took the boxes and loaded them onto a cart, "You would be too with a brother like hers breathing down her neck. They're all expecting her to join the rest of the Kuchiki white-shirts by next year."

A white-shirt was another word for someone who ranked sergeant and above—and subsequently, wore white uniformed shirts instead of the standard blue. Not surprisingly, half the Kuchiki family were making up the upper echelon of the Greater Karakura Police Force, with the very man himself, Byakuya Kuchiki, heading up our own division.

"Careful, you're going to have me thinkin' that you have a crush on her," he smirked when I picked up a file and smacked him with it, "Speaking of crushes, you get to go see yours now."

"Which one?" I grinned.

"The one with the orange hair and perky butt—if I recall correctly," He chuckled as I walked away with the cart with a bit more attitude than necessary.

I fixed my hair as I made my way to Rukia's office, high-fiving my co-worker, Tatsuki, as I passed her.

"Go get him," she laughed as I knocked on the office door.

It opened and my favourite eye-candy gave me a smile, "Ray."

"Detective Kurosaki," I felt my cheeks heat up, He didn't say anything, only smiled down at me. He looked delectable today—brown slacks, a matching tie, and a white-collared shirt that fit him just right. Clearing my throat, I smiled, "Uh…there are the files you requested."

"Oh, right," He swung the door open, "Rukia, where do you want the files?"

I walked in as she spoke, curled up on her office chair and staring at a board of evidence, "Anywhere. You're the one who's going to be looking through them."

He sighed loudly and pointed to his desk, "Just put them here, Ray."

I did and he thanked me. He went to unloading them all and grumbling. I shut the door just as Rukia threw a stapler at him.

Tatsuki, Rangiku, and Momo had all congregated to wait for my report. They all sighed loudly when I shrugged—only to be promptly shushed by Nanaō. Just as I was about to return to front desk, the door behind me opened again.

"Ray!"

I whipped around and Ichigo was leaning against the doorframe, "Yeah?"

He was grinning and holding the back of his neck, "You gonna be at the Seireitei tonight?"

"I am."

"Can I buy you a drink—maybe two?"

I shrugged and gave him a wink, "Yeah, okay."

His grin grew a little wider and was about to say something when Rukia threw something. It was a box of thumb tacks this time. He picked it up and threw it back before disappearing into the office.

I turned and my girls squealed loudly, drawing the attention of everyone. Nanaō began to shush them again, but Rangiku flicked her nose before she got a chance.

I flicked my hair and strutted back to my reception desk. I couldn't stop grinning for the rest of the day. Every passing moment when my mind wasn't focused on work, I was thinking about my date with Detective Kurosaki.

Ichigo was a junior detective training under Rukia Kuchiki—the lead detective in the Guns and Gangs Unit. He and I had started working for the division at the same time; him as a beat-cop and I as the sole admin personnel. There was always a sideways glance snuck in by one another over the years, and a flirtatious comment here and there. But at the time he had been in a serious relationship that he had been dating since high school. Only recently had they decided to break off their engagement, and I had noticed that the flirtations had escalated.

The end of my shift couldn't have come soon enough, and it seemed like time was moving purposefully slower.

I smiled as I thought to myself that change was indeed coming.


	3. The Detective

Chapter 2 (Ichigo)

After the thirtieth gang member file, I had had enough. Rukia looked over her laptop screen when I flung the file back in frustration.

"You find anything?"

"No!" I groaned, "Surely there is a better way of doing this?

She didn't stop typing on her keyboard, but not even the loud tapping could drown out the condescending tone as she said, "You're right, Ichigo. Why hadn't I thought of an easier way of finding out who or what—"

"Okay—Christ, I'll carry on looking the files," I ran a hand over my face. I couldn't take another lecture—not after today was going so well.

I glanced at the clock. I still had a while to go until I could leave and grab that drink with Ray. Knowing Rukia, she wouldn't let me leave until I found something good, so I put my head down and scanned through the rest of the files.

Soon, I felt as though I had stumbled across something interesting. The signature was different from what we had at the crime.

The case we were working was centred around three dead cops, all of whom were killed on separate occasions. There were key details that had the cop killings handed off to the Guns and Gangs Unit instead of Homicide. The kind of gun—a 9mm—used was a common street gun and used widely by gangs in the area—they were easy to use, conceal, and maintain. The hits showed enough planning but also were sloppy and messy—most likely because they wanted the police to find the scene and know it wasn't a mugging gone wrong, or a murder.

But what struck me as odd was the signature. All the large gangs had a call-card on every hit they made. Rukia had always called them taunts, because it was how the arrogant bastards caught the attention of not only the law enforcement, but the community too.

"Where's the twelve?"

Rukia looked up at me as I walked up to the board. All the crime scene photos were displayed here. The photographers hadn't missed an inch of the scenes…and yet I couldn't find the signature.

Rukia was by my side and searched the board too, "You're right…I can't find it. What did the coroner find?"

I went to her desk and checked the file, "Nothing…it wasn't the Uraharas?"

The Urahara gang always left the number 12 somewhere in their crime, without fail. The same could be said for the Vizards, who left behind their victims' bone fragments stuffed in their throats, or had them masqueraded behind creepy Halloween masks. Even the Kenpachi Kill Squad had a signature, painting the bloodiest crim scene they could.

But there was no signature here…at least not one that we knew of.

"This is bad," She murmured, going back to her desk. She leafed through the crime scene reports, "If we can't find any connections to any major gangs…"

"We have a new gang emerging," I slumped into my chair. Man, this day was taking a turn for the worse whether I liked it or not.

"Ichigo, check the addresses," Rukia gave me the addresses of the cop killings as I typed them into my computer, "Let me know what you find. I need to speak to my brother."

I scanned through the areas and jotted down the commonalities. By the time she had returned, I had a decent list and relayed it to her.

"The strip clubs are interesting but…it doesn't fit," she chewed on her pen, "I'll have someone check it out. What was it about the paint?"

"All three crime scenes were called in two days prior to each hit," I went up to the board and pointed at the murals, "Vandalism."

"Okay, so why does that matter?" I knew that tone—she was testing me.

"I think that they marked the places—there's no evidence to argue against the victims being moved to those areas. We know that that's where they were killed—but—"

"You think they were kidnapped, moved, and then killed next to these murals?"

I nodded. It was a longshot but it was possible. It would make sense too, since the areas were quiet and weren't heavily patrolled.

"I want you to get an art expert to come in and study the murals. Let's determine if they have anything in common."

I nodded and then handed her a list, "A vandalism call was made to this address last night."

She stared at it. The same thing was crossing through her mind too. If we were right then that meant there would be another killing tomorrow night.

* * *

I walked through the door unbuttoning the first few buttons of my shirt. I spotted Ray sitting at the table she and her co-workers sat at every evening after work. She glanced up as I approached and I waved.

"Hey, sorry if I kept you waiting," I came up behind her, nodding at the others, "Hey ladies."

Tatsuki scoffed, "Who are you calling lady?"

"Oh, I wasn't referring to you. I actually didn't see you there," I grinned when she jabbed my arm. Glancing at Ray, I gestured to the bar, "Can I get you that drink?"

She nodded and slid out of her seat. She had changed from work clothes into a pair of black jeans and a loose tank top. She had a leather jacket slung over her shoulder, showing off her toned shoulders. I licked my lips and forced myself to look ahead at the bartender.

"What do you want?"

"I'll take a," she chewed her lip as she thought about it. She had painted a dark red colour onto it and I couldn't force my eyes away, "a vodka tonic."

"Nice," I looked at the bartender, "Hey Mizuiro, can I have a vodka tonic and a draught?"

A couple minutes later, we were settled at a table in the corner with our drinks. She took a sip, glancing around thoughtfully as her dark lips wrapped around the straw. She had done her makeup darker too—eyeliner framing her brown eyes to go with the lipstick.

"You look great by the way," I cleared my throat and grinned. She was cute when she smiled like that… "So how was—"

She held up a finger, "No work questions."

"Oh."

"I want to hear about you," She leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, "Tell me about yourself, Detective Kurosaki."

With the tilt of her head, she had gone from cute to damn right mouth-watering. I was at a loss for words until I realized that she was still waiting for a response.

"I grew up in the suburbs by Karakura High School. My dad runs a clinic there—my sister Yuzu helps there. She's studying to become a paramedic."

"So the helping gene runs in the family?"

I shrugged, "Yes and no. My sister, Karin, plays soccer for the national women's team. But she does a lot of charity work."

She gaped at me, "Your sister is Karin Hitsuguya!"

I nodded and began laughing when she began to express her love for her. We talked a bit more about my past until I turned the questions to her.

"There's not much to tell, honestly," She took another sip from her drink, "I grew up in Hueco Mundo. When I was fifteen, my parents couldn't support me anymore so I had to quit school and find work. But I had some great friends at my job who helped me and I was able to go back and get my diploma. Someday, I want to go back and get a degree—study art or something."

I stared at her as I absorbed everything she told me. Hueco Mundo was not a great place to live or grow up. In fact, the majority of our violent crimes came from that one neighbourhood alone. I couldn't imagine someone as sweet as Ray growing up there.

Her laugh interrupted my thoughts, "Sorry to put a damper on the mood. It's not usually a turn-on when guys find out that I was from the bad side of the tracks."

I leaned forward and watched as her cheeks burnt bright, "Actually, I was thinking about how incredibly strong it makes you."

"It doesn't," She murmured.

I shook my head, "So many of the people in this city get places by way of connections. I was lucky that my Dad had contacts with this division or I may have had to move to another city to find an open spot. But you've made it here on your own merit. That makes you one of the strongest, determined people I know."

I meant it—not just trying to lip service her on our date. She stared at me wide-eyed and I could only smile. I changed the subject to save her from talking about a past she was clearly private about, and soon we were laughing again.

I was standing up to get her another drink when my phone rang. Setting the glasses down, I saw it was Captain Kuchiki, "Sorry, I have to take this…Yes, sir—what's the—"

"Detective Kurosaki," His grave tone had my head spin, "You need to meet me at the hospital. It's Rukia."

"Is she okay?" Everything froze. A few people glanced at me and I saw Renji making his way to me.

"She's been shot. They're still operating."

"Where?"

"In the back of the head and the chest."

Reflex made me slam my fist against the table. Ray jumped to her feet just as I finished my call. Her eye were full of question but she said nothing but;

"Go. It's important."

I nodded, "Sorry."

Renji was at my side as I hurried out to my car, phone pressed against his ear. I was assuming that Captain Kuchiki was telling him too—he and Rukia had been engaged for three years now.

The car ride was long and intensely silent. By the time we parked, Renji's phone was ringing again. He answered it as we climbed out and rushed towards the doors.

"Yes, sir," he looked at me, "What were you and Rukia looking at?"

"What do you mean?"

"She was found in a quiet alleyway down by the ferry docks. Apparently the address they found in her pocket is in your handwriting."

He held up a photo and I cursed. It was the address of the most recent vandalism call. Why the hell had she gone down?

As we hurried to meet Captain Kuchiki and get an update on her status, I had this gnawing feeling in my gut. All I kept asking myself over and over again…Had she been the next victim?


	4. Aftermath

Chapter 3 (Ray)

Even as I buttoned up my blue blouse and tucked it into my pencil skirt, apprehension filled me as I readied for work. It had been nearly four weeks since Rukia had been shot, of which she had spent mostly in a coma.

A whine caught my attention and I glanced at my dog. He was a German Shepherd cross and had an insatiable hunger.

"Come here, Jax," He didn't need any more encouragement as I poured kibble into his bowl, "Good boy."

I stroked him as I waited for my pot of coffee to boil over, thinking back to what I had heard. According to Ichigo, she was going to be fine—at least that there was no permanent brain damage—but there no telling when she would wake up. Until then, it was a guessing game as to why she had been on that side of town. Alone and off the job.

I heard that she was found at the same place where I had been days before. It was hard to believe that her blood was now splattered over the mural I had created that night. Was it coincidence, or had there been a reason she was there?

The department had been scrambling for leads, all of which were being directed by Ichigo. I felt terrible for him to have a such huge task put on him, but I knew that there was no one better this job. Rukia had been his partner and that meant something in law enforcement.

My job had been taxing too these days, having to fend off and deflect reporters ever since the attack had hit the news cycle. Normally, it would have blown over but since Rukia wasn't the first cop to be targeted, and she was considered police royalty, the press had been relentless.

The coffee pot stopped gurgling and I poured it into a travel mug. I had been slipping into my heels when I heard a pounding knock on my door.

Instinctually, I reached for the gun hidden behind the picture behind the front door. But I put it back when I realized it was Grimmjow and the gang.

"Uh, hi," I was confused as they skulked inside.

Grimmjow slumped into my sofa while Nel took a perch on his lap. Ulquiorra stood by letting Jax lick his hand, but none of them provided me an explanation.

"Not that I mind the house call, but I have work—"

"We're hitting Karakura tonight."

I froze and stared at Grimmjow. If they all hadn't looked so serious, I would have taken it as a joke.

"Where?"

"The subway alleyway by the Eastside Entrance," Nel said in her usual, soft tone.

I swore under my breath. Eastside was only a block away from the Seireitei pub. The entire area would be crawling with cops and I'd be screwed if any one of them recognized me. What was Sōsuke thinking putting us on the spot like this?

"It's not worth the risk," I began but Grimmjow only laughed.

"You think he cares? He's been getting more and more brash," he stood up and Nel barely had time to make it to her feet, "If you ask me, this is becoming more than what we signed up for."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that something is going on and we're not privy it!"

In a way, I was relieved that I wasn't the only one filled with apprehension. Still, Sōsuke never had done anything that didn't further our cause. I just wondered if our cause and his cause was the same thing still.

"We want to inspire change," I began, "But so far we've only been rallying those who already are aware of how shit their lives are. It's time we take it the upper class."

Grimmjow started but Nel's words penetrated anything either of us were about to say, "You know we don't have a choice. Remember last time…"

We all stood in a tense silence, Grimmjow and I especially. We all remembered all too clearly what had happened last time one of us had questioned what we were doing.

"That…wasn't him," I mumbled but even I could hear my doubt.

Ulquiorra passed me a photo of the wall we would be painting. I looked up at them and they all took a seat.

"Let's get a plan together. I'll talk to Sōsuke after tonight."

It was time to leave this all behind me. I had begun to wonder if there was a better way to send my message out, and Rukia's attack by my mural had only solidified what I had begun to feel. It was time to get out.


	5. Suspicions

Chapter 4 (Ichigo)

The office was too big with only one occupying it now. Rukia had been in a coma for weeks and I was still floundering to figure out her reason to be where she was. Evidence had concluded that she had been cornered and shot beside the mural, unlike the previous attacks who had been relocated to the murals. I wasn't sure what this meant—were these gang members thrown off by her presence? It was the only thing I could think of that would have the deviate from their initial attack profile.

The new lead I had added to the board only confused matters further. It was a photo of Rukia entering the same alleyway but days prior to her attack. I couldn't see her face since she was walking away from the security camera, but it was her. Same height. Same medium-length, black hair. The only discrepancy were her clothes. She was dressed in all black, like she was trying to blend into the shadows.

I was stumped. Rukia had only known about the most recent mural because I told her—so why was she seen at that location days before the mural had been created?

Captain Kuchiki couldn't figure it out either, nor Renji when I had asked about where they used to hang out as kids. They had been long-time friends before they were engaged, their connection predating Hisana and Byakuya's marriage. Rukia had lived on the outskirts of the Hueco Mundo neighbourhood, which had been one of the reasons she had joined the police force. Even so, the sight of the attack wasn't remotely close to where she had grown up, or where she and Renji had hung out.

I had been at this crossroad for days now but couldn't find anything else. I knew that this was the same gang that had killed the other cops but there were no leads that had panned out to give us an identity or name to these crooks. The only way was that they came out of the dark, or our sole surviving witness woke up.

It was seven minutes past ten at night. I shut everything down and decided to head to the hospital. Internal Affairs had been chomping down at the bit to get Rukia's statement first, so I spent any free time at the hospital. If I was lucky, I would be there when she first woke up and I could take her account down before she was bombarded with procedure and department bureaucracy.

I locked the door and slipped into my coat as I headed towards the main desk. It was a sharp movement that caught my attention, and I clenched my hand into a fist. To my knowledge I was the only one here. All nighttime office calls were wired to the dispatch which were on the other end of the building with the cops and booking.

I stepped out and expected anyone but a small, black-haired woman shoving a manila folder into her handbag wasn't it.

"Ray?"

She shot up, turning around quickly. Her hands were behind her back, but she must have realized how unusual that was for her, because she suddenly began fixing her hair.

"Detective Kurosaki," She giggled, "I wasn't aware that someone was still here."

"Yeah, same," I murmured, catching sight of the manila folder sticking out of her bag.

She followed my gaze and her eyes widened, "God, I must be giving you a heart attack—that's the to-do list I've been putting together."

I didn't respond initially. I was a naturally suspicious person and I had never known Ray to work this late before. She was our archivist and handled desk duty during the day, but there was no reason for her to be working nights. But she could be swamped right now with what's been happening with the press and department politics.

If I had any lasting suspicions, it was wiped away as she reached for the folder and offered it to me. I shook my head with a smile. Someone hiding something wouldn't be so willing to hand it over and get caught.

"Sorry, I'm just on overdrive," I ran a hand through my hair. A wave of guilt and shame washed over me. How could I suspect Ray? She was the kindest girl I had met since working for the department. Given what she told me of her past, I doubted that she would do anything to jeopardize her future in the department.

She came over and took me by surprise when she fixed my hair. I stood still and watched as her eyes roamed over my face.

"I can't imagine what it's been like for you," her voice was soft, like we weren't talking in the workplace. It was intimate and it made my heart race. "If there's anything you need, I'm here to help, Ichigo."

Her cheeks were as pink as I'm sure mine were. She was so close. Close enough that I could see that she had a scar above her right eye. I realized that we never ended our date how I wanted—I had rushed away before we could say goodnight or promise another date. I realized that this was my chance to amend that.

She didn't move a muscle as I leant down closer. Her eyes wore dark and hooded, shutting fully as we tilted our mouths.

A loud bang had us jumping away from one another. I was initially confused where it had come from, until I saw a blue-haired man standing at the glass door by the front parking lot. He was looking directly at Ray and making an impatient hard-waving motion. _Hurry up!_

Ray looked less than her composed self, sighing loudly, "Sorry. But I have to go."

"Of course," I stepped aside to let her pass. Who was that guy? Her boyfriend?

She stuffed the folder into her bag and hoisted it over her shoulder. I thought I heard something like two cans clanking together, but she spoke before I could concentrate on it.

"I…had fun the other night. Before we heard about Detective Kuchiki," she was smiling again, "Maybe we try it again when everything isn't so crazy."

I nodded, "Yeah. That's sounds good."

She touched my arm as she passed me. The blue-haired guy outside was rolling his eyes and started heading back to wherever he came from.

"Ray."

She turned around just as she opened the door. I smiled and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Have a good night."

She was at a loss for words at first but was soon grinning back.

"Yeah. You too, Detective."

I watched her disappear into the shadow of the parking lot and was struck with realization that her clothes were different from this morning. She was wearing all black.


	6. Changes

Chapter 5 (Ray)

Grimmjow laughed loudly as he sped the car away. My heart was still pounding loudly against my chest, but I joined him. Nel's arms wrapped around my shoulders and I felt her give me a kiss on the top of my head.

"Man, the look these rich fucks are gonna get when they wake up!" He slapped the steering wheel and turned towards Hueco Mundo.

Ulquiorra was in the back of the van uploading the photos to the guy who would distribute them. I smiled, feeling proud in the work I achieved tonight. This by far was one of the most pressing murals I had done, but we had pulled it off. I looked at my phone and scrolled through my photos. The once white wall was now an ice-blue snowflake bleeding black and red. In the blackness was our signature yellow-black eyes, staring back at you. The eyes of us—the ones who are forced back under the curtain, to remain hidden and our suffering forgotten. But now we were surfacing again, impossible to ignore again.

_What will you do when Change will come to your door? Frozen in your ways…_

I looked up at Grimmjow when he turned onto a street I didn't recognize. Las Noches Avenue.

"It's the new rendezvous," He murmured as he cut the lights out and pulled off to the side.

My whole body went feverishly cold for a brief moment. The mural where Rukia had been attacked was by our old hang out spot, and so it had been swarming with cops. What had she been doing there? What would I have done if she had seen me? Gin was the only other person I knew in the department who was in the gang—was Rukia too?

I jumped when someone tapped my window. It was Sōsuke and he was very happy. I unbuckled my seatbelt and climbed out the car.

"Well done, Ray," He wrapped his arms around me, "You've done very well tonight."

His praise felt almost as great as the accomplishment I felt for my art. I shut my eyes and hugged him back. He had always hugged me after I came back from marking the city with my art—ever since I was a kid. Out of all the people in my life, Sōsuke was the most consistent and the centre of my world. Everything I had, I owed to him. For a moment, I felt my worry and doubt wash away as he held me. Sōsuke was a good man, and I was ashamed of myself for doubting him the past few weeks.

"We haven't spoken since your co-worker was attacked," He murmured, "How have you been doing?"

I shrugged, "I'm just happy she's recovered. I still can't wrap my mind around what happened to her."

We were al now walking into the building. It was dimmer than our previous building, and I was surprised to see a bunch of men armed with guns at the entrance.

"It's a shame," he responded, not noticing my wide-eyed expression, "Please make yourself familiar with the new base."

He walked off to Gin, who had been on his phone in the corner. I looked at Nel and Grimmjow. They both looked around with the same expression I imagined was on my face.

"There are a lot of guns in this new facility," Ulquiorra noted, vocalizing what was on all our minds. Nel shuffled closer to Grimmjow.

Everyone I saw was carrying. It wasn't abnormal considering where we lived, but I still had chills run down my spine. The atmosphere was smothering and angry. New faces roamed around me, glancing us up and down with unsettling grins.

"Who are they?"

We walked around together as a group, eyeing the newcomers. They eyed us as well, though were far less cautious. I felt like a deer staring down the barrel of a hunter's rifle. My doubts were starting to creep back.

I noticed that Sōsuke was disappearing behind a room where he shook hands with a man. The door shut before I could confirm it but for a fleeting moment, I thought I caught the glimpse of Kaname Tōsen—a key distributer for the Urahara gang.

One of the men got to his feet and walked straight up to me. He was a long, lanky man who was several heads taller than me. I stood my ground, but I wasn't expecting him to grab my arm without warning.

"You're Aizen's pretty, little Latina," He pulled me in until I stumbled into his chest. Just as quickly as he had grabbed me, he was dragging me along with him, "I never had a Hispanic whore before—come throw a fiesta with me, sweetheart—"

Grimmjow was on him in a moment, his fists coming down on the guy's face with no mercy. He had short fuse for guys like him ever since Nel had been attacked by a group of them in high school.

She grabbed my hand and I held her to me. There was a crowd beginning to gather to watch the fight, chanting and cheering. Suddenly, the man was on top of Grimmjow and sliding a 9mm from his waistband. I screamed but couldn't move in time before the sound of a gunshot went off.

My ears rung loudly. The smell of gunpowder burnt my nose and throat. We all were watching as Grimmjow and the guy separated quickly, both staring in Nel's and my direction. I turned and found Ulquiorra holding a revolver up towards the ceiling, its barrel smoking. He stared blankly as he turned the gun on the man.

"I'm not sure who let trash like you in," the revolver clicked and fed another bullet into the chamber, "But I have no qualms being the one to take it out."

The guy glared at him then glanced at me. His mouth twitched into a smug leer, "She's not fucking worth it. Probably infested with whatever Aizen's given her."

Ulquiorra didn't lower the gun until Grimmjow had grabbed the man's gun and returned to us.

"Oh no, is Nnoitra causing trouble," We all turned to Gin, who was approaching us, "That won't do."

I glanced over his shoulder. Sōsuke was sitting on a crate watching us. I had no doubt in my mind that it was Kaname Tōsen that stood beside him. Had he seen this entire thing? I was confused why he had let the likes of Nnoitra into our group. What was the purpose behind it?

Gin took the gun from Grimmjow's hand and ejected the clip. He frowned at Nnoitra and slid the slide back to expose the bullet that had been fed into the chamber. To my shock, he handed the gun to me.

"What will you do?" He asked.

I as dumbfounded. Sōsuke provided no answers when I looked at him. Did they expect me to shoot him? Nnoitra had crossed plenty of lines in the five minutes I had known him, but that didn't warrant shooting him.

Did it?

As I stared at the handgun, I wondered if this was how Rukia's attacker had felt. Powerful. In control of whether the person on the other side of the barrel was shot or not…almost like Fate.

I slid the chamber back and let the bullet fall out. This wasn't right. We were trying to fight monsters, not become them. I shoved the gun back into Gin's chest.

"Well, that was quite self-righteous," he chuckled.

I was about to snap back but Sōsuke's voice penetrated the room. All movement stopped and anyone talking had hushed. He had everyone's attention.

"Tonight was a success," he took off his glasses and cleaned them on his jacket, "I thank everyone who played a crucial role in the events that led to the eradication of the Urahara's."

The cheering that erupted throughout the base was deafening but none so loud as the blood roaring through my ears. The guns, the thugs like Nnoitra, the last-minute mural hit, and Kaname Tōsen…it all added up.

We had been a diversion. The reason why Sōsuke had wanted us to hit a place so close to the Police Department was so that it drew more cops away from what really mattered to him. He knew that they would rush to us after one of theirs had been attacked beside one of my murals He had sued my art as a ploy to go and kill.

"With crippling them, we are emerging as one of the major gangs," his voice no longer comforted me and only disgusted me, "Soon we will be unstoppable."

The doubt was screaming at me now and all I could wonder…was if they had shot Rukia? My hands began to tremble, and I could imagine her blood being split on my split. I didn't want this. We were never supposed to become this.

It occurred to me with frightening disarray that I could be the next cop killing if they realized what I was thinking. I knew that I had to lay low until I figured to leave without raising an alarm.

I couldn't be apart of this anymore. Sōsuke was smiling at me but I think he knew that I couldn't be what he needed me to be.


	7. The Truth

Chapter 6 (Ichigo)

"Ichigo."

I jolted upright in my seat. Rukia was still in bed, hooked up to all sorts of machines. Her eyes were shut, and I sighed. I must have imagined her speaking.

"Ichigo."

I looked over and sure as hell, Rukia was looking at me. Her eyes were still hazy, as if she wasn't entirely awake yet.

"Hey, partner," I took her hand, "How are you feeling?"

She blinked. She was quiet for a long time before she said, "What happened?"

I took a deep breath, "What do you remember?"

She sucked in her breath, "Ichigo, why are you interrogating me?" I didn't say anything, and she sighed, "I remember going out to the address you said was vandalized. It was dark and I couldn't see properly. I spotted a couple of men walking away from the mural—they seemed like they had been watching me. I decided to leave…but…"

A tear slipped down her cheek. I had never known Rukia as anything but fearless. But in this hospital room with all these pipes and wires attached to her, I could see how terrified she was. It was like she was back in the alleyway.

"I don't remember anything after that," she sat up and buried her face in her hands.

"I'm going to get some nurses to check you out," I stepped out for a moment. The cops on guard quickly called it in that she was up.

When I returned with a nurse, Rukia seemed to be more herself. I grabbed my notepad my bag. I needed to take her statement now before she was bombarded by the circus that was en route.

"Do you remember anything else, Rukia?"

She stared at my pen like it was a weapon, "The mural…it looked a lot like the ones from the other crime scenes. There was a quote on it…something about change. But change was capitalized, like it was something more—I can't remember what it said."

"That's alright. I can always check," I scribbled down what she said just as the nurse left, "Did…did you run into anyone in the alley?"

She regarded me before scoffing, "No. I didn't."

I set the pad down, "Rukia, look at me."

She did and I sighed. This had never been an easy part of the job, but it was even harder because I knew Rukia. Right now, I knew she was barely keeping it together, but she needed to know what happened.

"You were shot in the head and in the chest. The bullet shattered your collarbone and…" I looked away from her and said softly, "You've been in a coma for nearly a month."

Neither of us made a sound. She stared at the wall in front of here, and if it meant for the heartbeat monitor, I would have thought she was a frozen corpse.

"Wow," she took a shaky breath, "A month, huh?"

"Your brother is on the way," I grabbed my pad and steeled my nerves, "Rukia…I found a photo of you at the alley earlier."

She looked up at me in confusion, "What do you mean? The first time I went there was the night I got shot!"

I pulled out the photo and shoved it to her. Her eyes widened.

"Are you sure?"

"That's not me," she whispered, "It looks like me…but I swear, Ichigo, I haven't been there other than that one time!"

"Okay," I put it away. I wanted to believe her, but the photo looked just like her. "Rukia, why did you go by yourself?"

She sighed, "I…remember Gin talking about that address—it's next to a vacant warehouse. I knew it wasn't coincidence."

Just as I was about to speak, the door opened. Byakuya, Renji, and several cops stepped inside. A sense of foreboding followed then

"Brother—"

"Rukia Kuchiki, I'm placing you under arrest," he said, "For the murder of Officer Shūhei Hisagi, Officer Izuru Kira, and Officer Isane Kotetsu."

"Wait, hold up a second!" I stood up but was quickly removed. I looked at Rukia, "Don't worry, we'll figure this out—"

"Remove him," Captain Kuchiki said, "Rukia Kuchiki, you have the right to remain silent…"

As I was dragged out by Renji, Rukia looked up at me and smiled. She looked at her brother as he continued to read her rights.

"Yes, I understand."

"Rukia!" I yelled, my back pressed against the wall, "Renji, let me go! She's innocent—what the hell—"

"Ichigo, shut up for a moment and listen to me," Renji shook me, "I know. God, I know Rukia is innocent…but it doesn't matter."

"Of course it does—what the fuck are you saying?"

"The theory you had on a new and emerging gang? It's true. The whole Urahara gang was wiped out tonight—and another mural popped up," he let me go and leaned up against the wall beside me, "We had a man undercover in this gang working on an idea that there was a dirty cop working with the gang. It explains how they know of our whereabouts—both for the vandalism hits and their more violent crimes. He claims that Rukia was that cop."

"That's bullshit! Who the hell—"

"Gin Ichimaru," Renji's face was solemn, "There's photos of her, just like the one you have. The working theory now is that her deal with the gang went sour and they tried off-ing her."

I slid down the wall, clenching the notebook that had Rukia's statement in it. It wasn't that I doubted her now but how could I prove my word against that of a veteran cop like Ichimaru?

"The photos," I looked up at Renji, "We need to prove that it's not Rukia. Because they're not her."

He nodded, just as the door opened. Captain Kuchiki stepped out and I stood up.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you'll be placed on administrative leave pending an investigation regarding your connection to Rukia Kuchiki's crimes."

He began to walk away, and I started after him Renji held me back but he couldn't keep me from yelling at the prick.

"She's your sister! How can you turn your back on her when she needs you most!"

He didn't face me as he continued down the hall, "I expect your things to be packed by tomorrow."

We stood there in silence. I was on probation…I slammed my fist against the wall. How the hell could I do my job and prove Rukia's innocence when I couldn't work!

"I hate that white-shirt prick."

Renji glanced at the notebook that I had dropped, "Be careful. You're trying to protect me of those white-shirts." When he received nothing but a blank stare from me, he groaned, "I'll see what I can do…"

"We have to help her, Renji."

I went back to the office from the hospital. I didn't want to waste a single second of what little precious time I had left to access the force's database. But several hours later, I still hadn't come up with anything. I was still staring hopelessly at the photos of Rukia's doppelganger without a single clue who it really was.

A knock on my door had my attention. My sour mood sweetened a bit when Ray slipped inside.

"I heard what happened," she shut the door behind her, "I'm so sorry…"

I nodded. She looked tired. Her eyes were swollen like she had spout the whole night up or been crying. I realized that her hair was down for the first time in years, instead of her usual French twist.

"I…thought you could use help packing," it was the I saw the boxes in her hands.

Being archivist, it was Ray's responsibility to oversee the filing of any evidence or department files—including my office supplies. This was a nice way of hiding the fact that she would be the one to escort me out of the building.

I stood up and took a box, "You can start on the board."

She nodded and we began packing. I started on my desk and then Rukia's. I didn't say a word and I could sense Ray's growing discomfort.

"I know she didn't do it," she was facing me when I glanced at her, "Rukia…I'll help her in whatever way I can. I'll help you, Ichigo. Just tell me what you need."

I was stunned by her implication. She was willing to risk her job and her freedom to help me and my partner? I studied her, wondering if this was a trick of Captain Kuchiki's. But she only sighed.

"I understand what it's like to feel like you can't trust anyone who you thought you could…but you can trust me, Ichigo."

I smiled, "I know. Thank you, Ray."

She smiled back—it was tired and sad. I wondered what had happened since I saw her last night, but then something extraordinary happened. She turned back to the corkboard holding all the crime scene photos, and she reached for the photo of Rukia.

Black hair. Same height, same build. My mind flashed back to the clothes she was wearing last night. How nervous she seemed and how she offered me the folder—_knowing_ how I would react. All the hits had been strategically planned around the patrols, all of which a security-cleared admin would have access it.

The photos weren't of Rukia. They were of Ray.


	8. I Can Explain

Chapter 7 (Ray)

I can explain.

Those were the first words out my mouth the moment Ichigo accused me. He was staring at me as if I had a bomb strapped to my chest.

Now we were heading out to his car. I had made a copy of his computer files before he came in, hoping to explain everything to him in a better setting. I wanted to help him save Rukia…but this is not how I imagined it happening.

"You need to tell me what the fuck is going on,' he shoved me into the side of his car, "Now or I call the whole department on you, Ray."

"I will…but now," I looked around, "They follow me now. So, if we talk any longer they'll know something's going on."

He was staring at me with that perplexed expression he got when he was trying to figure something out. I drew back and slipped it into his jacket pocket.

"Why?"

"It has the photos of me, I know…but it has all the information you've gathered that could hopefully save her. I need you to know that you can trust me, Ichigo."

"You're part of the gang that killed three cops and got my partner framed! Shot!" He hissed, "Why should I?"

"Meet me at the Old Town Museum. The one in Rukon District," I began heading back, "Tomorrow at opening. The modern age gallery."

Before he could refuse, I headed back inside. My heart was racing even as time passed by and my day was coming to an end.

"You look like you didn't get much sleep, Ray-Ray."

I looked up from my computer screen to Gin, "I didn't."

He frowned then slunk over my counter, "I saw that you were talking to Ichigo. Poor boy—how is he—"

"Did you do it?" I only grew infuriated when he cocked his head to the side like he didn't know what I was talking about, "Those cops? Rukia? Did you do it?"

It only took him to smile and I felt like I was going to get sick. That same cold and oppressive feeling I had been getting ever since last night made my head spin. Gin's finger hooked under my chin and he made me look at him again.

"Me? No, I didn't," His voice was taunting, like a cat who was playing with its food, "No, Ray-Ray, _we_ killed those cops. _We_ attacked Rukia."

"Don't include—"

"Don't include you? How could we not? After all, you're the star of the show. It was _you_ who marked our kill sights. It was _you_ who planned and executed the diversions. It was _you _who provided the shift rosters. _You_ practically pulled the trigger."

I keeled over as my stomach lurched. Reality hit me and no denial could cover up the unintentional role I had played. My breathing hitched and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Don't look so upset, Ray-Ray," I felt him clap my back, "After all, Sōsuke is more than proud of you. And we all know that is what matters most to you."

He left and I covered my mouth with my hand and screamed until I could taste blood.


	9. The Meeting

**Some topics described in this chapter may be disturbing to some readers.**

* * *

Chapter 8 (Ray)

I was sitting in front of the largest painting in the section. Not only was it was the first place I felt Ichigo would check, but this was my favourite painting in the entire museum. It reminded me why I had begun painting in the first place.

I checked my phone for the fifth time. He was an hour late. By this point, I was sure he wasn't coming but couldn't bring myself to leave just yet. I was terrified of going home, because I knew that they were there somewhere. Watching.

"Okay. What do you want me to hear?"

I cleared my throat of the tears of relief I felt. He sat down beside me; his hair not gelled back like usual. I noticed that he was in sweats and a white t-shirt too. It was strange to see him out of his usual work attire.

Turning towards the painting again, I spoke softly, "The flash drive—did it have everything you need?"

"Aside from what I can only get from archives, yeah it's all there."

"I can help you with the archived files—"

"I think you've helped enough, Ray."

I gritted my teeth together, "Do you think I wanted this? They lied to me too—tricked me—"

"How do you get tricked into a gang, Ray?" He scoffed, "I'm all ears on how someone as smart as you got hoodwinked by a violent crowd of criminals."

It was pointless trying to make him believe me. I knew that he was going to turn me in the moment he walked out of this museum. It was quickest way to release Rukia.

But looking at the paintings around me, all depicting someone choosing to use their voice despite the odds, I knew that I would only fail myself if I didn't say anything.

"This," I gestured towards the large painting in front of us, "This was the first protest art I had ever seen. It tells the story like all the others—an imbalance in the powers and system, and how people tried to stand against it. I don't agree with every one of them, but I admire the action they took to stand up for what they believed in."

He was looking at me now and I knew I had his attention.

"I told you that had to find work and drop out of school. Well, that was when I met Sōsuke Aizen. He was the only one who would hire an inexperienced high schooler. So I worked for him—and he showed me this place."

I remember the first time I came here. Sōsuke had spent the entire day taking me to each and every exhibit, explaining all the pieces to me. By the end, I was beyond exhausted. But I felt as though the day had meant something so sacred. For the first time in my life, I felt inspired to do more than slog through the day.

"I wanted to create. I wanted to do something meaningful," I frowned, "Sōsuke helped me practice my art. And when I got good, he would help me find places and people to paint with. Eventually, he came up with the crazy idea that me and my friends send a message. Make art not for just ourselves but for everyone."

"So you were a protest artist?"

I nodded, "I was never part of a gang, Ichigo. My friends and I made art. Sōsuke helped organize the people that supported our message."

"Which was?"

I looked at my hands, "Change. For people like me, people like my friends who had to grow up with nothing while just down the street some kid wasted everything they got handed—take for granted what they have. I just…I just wanted people to know what it was like."

He shook his head, "So you painted on their houses and streets? You know that there are better ways—_legal_ ways—to invoke change."

"Why do you think I joined the department? I knew that I could do better by others by actually up for them," I ran my hands through my hair, "But Sōsuke is a snake. He wraps himself around you until you can't breathe—and when you realize, it's too late."

He had turned towards me now, "You wanted out."

"I wanted out," I admitted with a shaky breath, "When I finished studying, I realized what I wanted. But…at the same time, my friend Nel wanted to leave. She did…and—"

I shut my eyes and tried to keep my fear at bay. All I could see was Neliel sobbing as she lay in a hospital bed, bloody and naked. I still felt her tight grip as she gripped my hand tightly while they took photos and swabbed her.

"Something terrible happened to her. I never wanted to admit it…but deep down I always suspected that Sōsuke was responsible. He was having a problem with me wanting to leave this place behind. I think he used Nel as a warning."

"You stayed even after what happened to your friend?"

"She needed me. She became focused on her art and fighting for what we had fought for before," I wiped my cheeks, "And so did I. It seemed wrong to turn my back on what we fought for—after what had happened to Nel."

"Why now? If your friend being attacked didn't change your mind, how did Rukia—"

"It was Sōsuke. It's always been Sōsuke who has influenced me," Just mentioning him terrified me, "I knew that he was controlling. I knew the kind of control he had over my life since I was fifteen, but I didn't do anything about it. But now…I've had enough. He's taken my work and he's morphed it into something hideous—something that I never stood for."

Ichigo started at me. I could see the shock—how could someone as quiet as me be so entangled with this kind of evil. I didn't know when exactly it was that I began to play with the Devi, but I was naïve enough to believe that I wouldn't get burnt.

"I need to amend this. I need to put a stop to what I took part in, Ichigo."

He nodded after a couple moments and handed me a cell phone and wire. I took it from him and slid them into my bag.

"We need evidence—recordings and photos of what's happening inside the gang. There's an undercover cop in there—Gin—but I don't trust him. I think he's dirty," he stood up from his seat, "Show me what's going on in there. Maybe then we can charge them for something, and at least bide some time until we free Rukia and build a more solid case for the cop killings."

I nodded, knowing fully that I could be signing my own death sentence. But I couldn't live with myself for being the reasons my co-workers were killed, that Rukia was in the shit she was in now, for standing aside after what happened to Nel, and that the neighbourhood I grew up in was far more dangerous than it had ever been before.

"I'll see what I can do."

He passed me a sticky note with an address, "Meet me at my apartment when you think you have something."

"What if they follow me?"

He only smirked, "It's no secret that we've been going out."

My cheeks were red long after he had left. I was rooted to my spot on the bench, too petrified to move. What had I let myself get into? It was the only thing I could ask as I comprehended my stupidity.

Eventually, I steeled my nerves and left the museum. I hadn't made it far in the parking lot when I realized that I had been followed.

Grimmjow was leant up against the bonnet of my car and stomped on his cigarette as soon as our eyes met.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

I fished my car keys from my pocket and pushed past him, "I could ask you the same. I didn't think you'd be so quick to listen to Sōsuke like a lap dog—"

"You _know_ why," He gritted, "And by the looks of it, it seems that your redhead boyfriend does too."

"Ichigo knows jack shit, Grimmjow. We were on a date."

"Do people normally hand over a body wire on dates now?" His words had me pipped to the post, "Or is that a cop kink?"

If I had been afraid before then I was near to having a heart attack now. He had me taken aback when he sighed in defeat.

"What do you need me to do?"


	10. Angelic Devil

Chapter 9 (Ichigo)

If I could punch the wall without breaking my hand, you bet your ass I would. I almost did, as I listened to Ray and her delightful companion, Grimmjow. I recognize him from the night where I had caught Ray stealing the rosters.

"Why the hell did you bring him in on it?"

She pushed Grimmjow back in his seat when he tried standing up, "Because I trust him. And I need help in there, Ichigo."

"That place isn't the kind of place you let a girl roam around by herself," Grimmjow muttered, "What do you think they'll do to her if they her carrying your fucking wire?"

I sat back down, seeing their point. It didn't hurt to have another pair of eyes in the building, and I saw that Grimmjow was saying. These men didn't seem opposed to the idea of stooping to the lowest of lows when a woman was in the mix.

Ray handed me the phone, "We got a few pictures."

I scrolled through them. Photos of men that looked weatherworn and tough enough to break you like a toothpick. I recognized a handful from other gangs in the other divisions. Why were they all together, sharing a smoke? The only time I had ever seen half of these gangs together was when they were busy shooting each other.

The photos Ray had taken were a start, and would have command raising an eyebrow. But there wasn't anything concrete enough that a judge would sign on for a warrant.

"We need more," I handed back the phone after uploading the photos to my computer.

Grimmjow stood up and marched up to, "What the fuck do you mean more? We nearly risked getting caught getting _these_!"

I shoved him off now, "There's nothing there that would take them down! We need more!"

"I'll give you more, you fucking snob—"

"Grimmjow," Ray came between us, one hand on each of our chests. She looked considerably tired, like she hadn't slept at all.

Quietly, she looked at Grimmjow. They stared one another down for a moment before he swore loudly and backed off.

"I need to pick Nel up from work. You two catch me up when you decide what the fuck you're doing."

And with that, he slammed the door and all was quiet again. I absorbed the name he had dropped. Nel. That was the friend that had been attacked—and clearly the reason why Grimmjow was so keen on partnering up with Ray.

She sat down in my spot and shut her eyes. I expected her to say something but all she did was sit incredibly still. She was a statue, and looked disturbingly like Rukia when she had been in a coma. I could see that all the stress of her life had finally caught up. When she opened her eyes and looked up at me, I could see the demons dancing inside her.

She had run away but eventually the Devil will catch you. He was now collecting his payment.

"I know how you must feel towards me," Her voice was soft and coaxed me to sit beside her, "I honestly don't know what to feel about myself anymore…stupid would be a pretty good start."

"He seems to have you all blinded…" I wasn't sure why I felt compelled to comfort her. Deep down, I knew that what she hid from the force and from me was unforgiveable. If I was who I was a couple months ago, I would have arrested her without a second thought.

But I didn't. I couldn't see her as a gangster or vandalizer like I was supposed to. I didn't see her as a liar and a traitor. All I saw was a young woman who had been misguided and manipulated against her better judgement. The only thing I could hope was that she learnt from this and wouldn't be so naïve in the future…if she even had one.

"I didn't use you."

She had my full attention with these words. She now had unshed tears in her eyes.

"I never used you or anyone to get what I wanted. And I know what I did to help Sōsuke was wrong, but I never let him drag anyone who was unwilling into it," She clenched her fists, "But even then, Rukia got shot and is now in this shit. You're in this shit. Those cops are dead…and Nel…because of me. And I'm sorry for that. You have no idea how sorry I am, Ichigo."

Her shoulders were shaking so much that I thought she was having an anxiety attack. But all she did was bow her head and sniffle quietly on her corner of the couch.

"If I had known that this was what my life was going to be, I would have stayed far away from him."

She said it so heartfully that I could almost feel regretful for her. Hesitantly, I rubbed her shoulder and found her a tissue.

"When was the last time you slept?"

She laughed like it was the worst joke ever, "When was the last time _you_ slept?"

I almost cracked a smile. Instead, I lay her down on the couch and grabbed the quilt that hung off the back. She said nothing as I lay it over her, those round, brown eyes staring at me with marvel. I ran a hand over the quilt, unable to look away.

"Get some sleep," I whispered, brushing her hair from her shoulder. My eyes swept along the length of her neck, over her face, and back to meet her eyes again. She nodded and I took my leave before I did something incredibly stupid.

It was impossible to stop feeling for Ray as I did before all this, even after all the crimes she was unknowingly responsible for. But the cop in me was also furious at her stupidity and childishness that had gotten my brothers killed. It was a terrible, wrenching feeling in my gut—would I be betraying the memory of my fellow officers by the way I did for her?

"Ichigo."

I turned and she peeked at me from the blanket.

"Arrest me when this is all done."

"What—no—"

"I can't live with myself for being responsible for this…they were my friends too," I stayed quiet and she did too before she added, "Nothing can fix what I've done or the trust I've broken. But I need to make sure that those responsible pay penance—otherwise, I'm no better than the corruption I preached against."

After a moment, I nodded, "Okay."

With that, she turned on her side and shut her eyes. I didn't leave the room until I heard her breathing deepen. She slept the whole night away, while I stayed up in my room making calls.

Ray wasn't the only one who played with devils.


	11. Part Two

**Part 2 will be posted in the upcoming weeks. Stay tuned!**

* * *

_The gates of hell are open night and_

_Day; Smooth the descent, and easy is_

_The way: But to return, and view the_

_Cheerful skies, In this the task and_

_Might labor lies._

\- Virgil


	12. The Devil

**Trigger Warning- This ch****apter contains violent/graphic scenes. Please read at your own discretion.**

* * *

Chapter 10 (Ray)

Grimmjow and I hadn't said a word since he picked me up. The sun was setting and I was still dressed in my work attire. Sōsuke had wanted to talk to me about another potential hit, and so Ichigo and I had agreed that this was our best opportunity to gather some real evidence.

If I could somehow record Sōsuke discussing the plans to commit a crime, it would be enough. It had to be.

"You don't have—"

"Shut the fuck up," Grimmjow groaned before I could finish, "I want to take this sick fuck down just as much as you and Strawberry."

The only sound for a moment was the clicking of his turning signal, "I'm sorry. For what happened to Nel."

He glanced over at me briefly. I had never admitted aloud my doubts that Sōsuke had planned Nel's assault. Now, I was certain he had. No apology could fix what kind of darkness I had dragged them all into, but it was the best I could do for now.

"I get it," He spoke gruffly, "And so does Nel…he practically raised you."

What he really meant by that was that he had brainwashed me. Sōsuke had probably always been like this and if I hadn't been so desperate, I might have noticed.

"This is a mess," I pressed my hair back. Everything looked so serene outside. For the first time, the chaos inside me outweighed the chaos of Hueco Mundo, "How the hell did it come to this?"

"No point in asking shit like that now. It is what it is."

I wished that I could see the world as black and white as Grimmjow right now. But I felt responsible. Not just for the cops and Rukia and Nel, but Sōsuke himself. Had he always been like this, or had the power-lust root itself in him, and grow in the time he knew me? Was there anything I could have done to prevent all this?

We pulled up to the curb and Grimmjow cut the engine. I didn't move a muscle. Fear gripped me, and I suddenly felt the weight of the body wire like it was a python.

"Ray."

I looked at my childhood friend and he gave me the cockiest smirk, 'Let's go wreck these motherfuckers."

Laughter escaped me despite my gnawing anxiety. I checked that the phone was recording one last time, and that all my wires were functioning. Then I stepped out of the van and towards the building.

I spotted Nnoitra as soon as I entered the building. He was groping some poor girl as she passed. His smile dropped as soon as our eyes met.

My handgun was strapped between my legs in my pencil skirt. I thought of it wile his eyes raked along my body.

"Your outfit is…" he didn't finish , only made a crass gesture and winked.

We said nothing and passed him without issue. I felt eyes on me as I moved towards Gin. He hadn't been at work for the past few days, and looked more rugged than usual.

Glancing up, he smiled, "Ah, if it isn't our prized Queen. We've missed you, y'know?"

"Cut the shit, Gin," I snapped before I could stop myself, "I'm here to see Sōsuke."

He tilted his head and slithered to his feet. He towered over me, casting a long shadow along me. I narrowed my eyes but was crossing my arms to hide my trembling hands.

"Y'know why they all stare, right? It's not because you look great in that skirt—which you, just so you know—" he chuckled and took a hold of a tendril of my hair, "But because they know how much you mean to Sōsuke. Which makes you important."

I held my breath, and tried my damned best not to flinch away. Eventually, he pulled back with an amused regard.

"Sōsuke wanted you to meet him in his office," He gestured to the locked door where I had seen Sōsuke go to before, "Feel free to proceed. The guards won't stop you. Him however…"

Grimmjow snorted and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, "Oh no, I'm not part of the clique. I'm heartbroken."

He stalked away while he pulled a cigarette out with his teeth. We had both predicted that we would be separated, and had planned accordingly. While I was in the meeting with Sōsuke, recording, Grimmjow would go around taking photos of anything else around the base.

As Gin had said, the guards didn't stop me from opening the door to Sōsuke's office. It was large but barren. A couch and fridge on one end, and his desk on the other. He was seated on the couch, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

He looked up and smiled, "Ray."

"Sorry I'm late," I came to sit beside him. He wrapped his arms around me and I was hesitant to return the gesture.

"It's okay—I understand that work is busy."

I shuddered. It was no thanks to him.

He offered me the whiskey but I refused. He set it down and sighed, "I called you here to discuss another hit…but also about something more alarming."

My heart stopped. He knew. He had found out that I was against him now. He was going to kill me. He was going to kill me, Grimmjow and Nel, and Ichigo—

"You've been distant of late," he said as he reached for my face, "I'm afraid that you're scared of me now."

I was confused and it took me a moment to gather my thoughts. He didn't know.

"What? What do you mean?" I stuttered, "I've been busy with work—"

"Is that really it, though?"

I paused. Sōsuke had known me since I was a girl. He knew when I wasn't telling the truth.

"I…I just don't understand why you're killing people," I whispered, "We were supposed to inspire people and change. Not become another nightmare for them to face."

The city's system didn't work for us in Hueco Mundo, but I didn't think that it called for something like violence. It didn't call for what he was doing. He was trying to become his own government, his own ruler. It disgusted me.

"You never agreed with the system."

I shook my head, "No, Sōsuke. I think that the system is fine—it just needs to be fixed in certain areas. Take us into account more…"

"As long as that's what it is," He murmured, and I grew uncomfortably aware of how close he was, "I would hate to think that you didn't feel for me anymore."

"You're the only person I've been able to depend on, Sōsuke," I rushed it out as his mouth drew nearer and nearer, "You are the parent figure I wish my mother and father could have been."

With this he paused. It was a stretched out moment before he drew back. I breathed a sigh of relief, but was still reeling from what had just happened. He had never tried to touch me like that before…so where had that come from? Who had he been hiding from me all these years?

"And Ray…the violence is necessary. It sends the message your murals don't."

I couldn't meet his cool gaze. He was fucking insane.

"…I understand."

"I'm glad," he smiled, "Now, let's discuss the hit."

He wanted to make another statement but this time gave me more time to plan. It was an area I recognized from all the addresses I sorted through the office mail. The Kuchiki residence, where Captain Kuchiki lived.

"I'll let your team decide the message and art. Just so long as it's executed."

"I'll check out the patrol roster—but what about personal security?" I was scared by how I used to say these exact words so casually not even two months ago.

"We'll take care of that."

I regarded him. Now was my chance to get him to admit something.

"Sōsuke…are we going to be another distraction?"

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I meant the night you took out the Urahara's—you used us as a diversion. Is it like that again?"

"I'm sorry I had to keep you in the dark about that. I was worried how you would deal with it. However," he took my hand and squeezed it, "It is exactly like that again."

I was at a loss for words, and could only nod. He really was out of his mind. He had to be to have such little regard for anyone or life.

I stood up and fixed my skirt, "I…should go and plan."

He leant back into the couch again, "Very well. Good night, Ray."

My hand was on the doorknob when the door flew open. It knocked me over. I recovered in time to see Nnoitra dragging Grimmjow to Sōsuke. Quickly, I stopped the recording on my phone and shut it off.

"I found him taking videos," Nnoitra kicked him square in the jaw.

Sōsuke glanced at me and then at Grimmjow, "Did you know about this, Ray?"

"You think I'd tell her?" Grimmjow spat, "Her head is so far up your ass—"

He wheezed as Nnoitra planted a fist in his gut. I cried out but flinched away when Nnoitra turned his crazed glare on me.

"We need to check her too."

"What!" I screamed, "But, I—"

"Do it."

I stared at Sōsuke as Nnoitra dragged me to my feet. He refused to look at me as Nnoitra took his time searching every inch of me. Thorough. Sōsuke looked through Grimmjow's phone. My handgun slid from between my legs and I felt more vulnerable than ever.

Nnoitra let go after swiping his tongue against my neck, "She's clean."

"Get the fuck off me," I slapped him just as the guards came in. They took a hold of me, restraining me from reaching Grimmjow.

Nnoitra smirked, "What are we going to do with him?"

Sōsuke deliberated for a long time. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a long, thick knife from one of the drawers. I had seen him keep it beside him back in the store, alongside a handgun and shotgun we kept in case we got robbed. Now, I watched in horror as he approached me with it.

"I want to believe that you had nothing to do with this, Ray," He sighed, "But I'm afraid that perhaps you have lost sight. That maybe this police work has blinded you—"

"Sōsuke please," I begged, "I swear—"

"Maybe you didn't betray me this time," he smiled, "But I've sensed a distance between you and I of late. A dissent."

He knelt in front of Grimmjow and held the blade to his throat. I couldn't keep the shuddering whimper from escaping my mouth. Grimmjow looked at me with those large, blue eyes. Terrified. Panicked.

"So," Sōsuke murmured, "I'm going to nip this sense of rebellion in the bud."

"Sōsuke, please—"

The knife moved and came down on Grimmjow's wrist. I shrieked as he yelled in agony. Blood. Bone. My stomach wretched as his hand lay next to him—severed.

Nnoitra pulled him to his back as my knees came crashing down to the cement floor. Sōsuke positioned the blade at his shoulder and I saw it.

The Devil.


	13. Proof

Chapter 11 (Ichigo)

Whether it was an office or a hospital, there was nothing Rukia couldn't find to throw at me. I knew this all too well, and yet I still find myself with a face full of hospital food.

"You've clearly recovered," I mumbled as she passed me a napkin. She was still out of breath from laughing so hard, and it made me smile, "It's good to you smile. Even if it means I get a plate full of mashed potatoes."

"You can't call those potatoes, Ichigo."

I chuckled and threw the used napkin at her. I had snuck in to see how she was holding up. Two guards were constantly posted at her door, and I would have to leave soon to avoid running into the Internal Affair investigators.

"How'd you even get in here?" she took a sip of her chocolate milk. From what I could see, Renji had been sneaking her extra cartons.

"Keigo and Chad are on guard duty." They used to be my partners back when I was a street cop, I smirked, "Unlike you, I'm easily liked—"

She snorted hard enough to have milk spurt from her nose. It had us keeling over. If it hasn't been for the periodic beeping of her heartbeat monitor, I would forget that we were in the hospital and not back at the division. It felt great to be cracking jokes with her again, just like it had been before everything became so crazy.

"Ichigo," her voice was somber and I knew that our moments of playing ignorant was over, "What's happening out there?"

I sighed, "Well, I presented some new evidence to command. It proves to them that the gang we're working with are no small-fries. They're organized and meticulous. Have a finger dipped in all kinds of pies—legal and not. But it's helping to counter their case against you."

"I see…" she wouldn't look at me but when she did, her eyes were blazing, "What are you doing to get this intel, Ichigo?"

I was hesitant to tell her about Ray. I was still hoping that I could help her lesson her sentence, but that meant that as few people knew about her as possible.

I didn't have to make up some lie, because the hall outside was suddenly loud and busy. We looked at one another, and I got up to check it out.

"Someone's come through," Keigo said, "Looks pretty bad."

"Ichigo—"

"Don't worry," I began to head inside when I heard a hysterical cry that sounded all too familiar, "Ray, I'll be right back."

My heart pounded loudly as I followed the commotion. Bloodied gauze and rags were being picked up by nurses who had followed the carnage. Red footprints led me to a door that read _NO PERSONAL BEYOND THIS POINT_.

"Can I help you, sir?" A nurse with a mop asked me.

"Yeah, who just came through?"

She was about to answer but was interrupted by another disturbance. I rushed towards it and found several nurses fighting Ray into a booth. Every inch of her was splattered in crimson, and my heart leapt into my throat.

"Ma'am, you need to calm down!"

"I need to see him!" She swiped at one of the nurses, "Grimmjow!"

"Sir, you shouldn't go there!"

I pushed through them all and grabbed her. She froze, her screaming ceasing as she stared at me. Her chest moved quickly as she gasped for air.

"Ray," I looked her up and down. It seemed that none of the blood was hers, "What happened?"

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. A nurse handed her a trashcan and she heaved until she couldn't throw up anymore. In that time I introduced myself to the nurses and was filled in on what had happened.

"She had been with the man reported in the call to dispatch. We're assuming his name is Grimmjow—she hasn't stopped screaming it."

"What happened to him?"

The nurse cleared her throat, glancing at the trashcan that Ray held like she may need it, "From what I saw…it looks like he was tortured."

"His arm," it was Ray who spoke this time, "They cut off his arm."

I stood very still, unable to connect what she said with reality. Setting the bin beside her bed, she curled up into a tight ball. The nurses tried talking to her but she didn't respond.

"Is it okay if we stay here until we hear back from the surgeon?"

After they had all left, I sat beside her. She didn't move and didn't speak for hours other than to call a friend of hers. I suspected that she was furious and in a dark place, given the ferocious glare she would give me when we made eye contact.

Eventually we moved to the room where Grimmjow was being kept post-surgery. A detective I recognized from the Guns and Gangs Unit from a neighboring division stood by the door.

"Uryū," I greeted him.

He looked at me and then at Ray, "Ichigo. I thought you were on suspension."

"Paid leave until my partner gets cleared."

He was studying Ray again. She was staring through the window of the door and at Grimmjow. He was fast asleep but looked like shit. Shadows cast under his eyes, eyebrows scrunched together, and that blue hair of his was plastered to his forehead. His shoulder was bandaged up.

"Pretty brutal what happened to him," Uryū spoke, his words directed at Ray, "You wouldn't happen to know—"

"The questions can hold on," I opened the door, "She's not in the right state of mind right now."

Who knew what she would tell him. She must be blaming herself for this too, and I wouldn't be surprised if she confessed to Uryū about everything. And then I could kiss any chance of helping her or Rukia goodbye.

"You're not even supposed to be here."

I put my hand around her small waist and practically threw her into the room, "I'm here for personal reasons."

Surprisingly, he didn't follow us inside though I suspected he would the moment Grimmjow woke up. Which meant I needed to find out what happened from Ray.

She threw something at me, and I realized that it was the wire she had hidden in her bra. Next was the cell phone, which nearly broke my nose. I opened my mouth but she beat me to the punch.

"Here's your fucking evidence."

"What—what the hell? Are you blaming this on me?" When she said nothing, I could only laugh, "_You're_ the one that should be thanked for this whole shit show!"

"You think I don't know that! But you're so determined to save Rukia that you've been ignoring everything you've been taught!"

"Don't talk to me about being a good cop!"

"I'm not talking about me!" She screamed so loud that her voice cracked. We both glared at one another and she shoved me hard in the chest, "I know that I'm a fucking bitch! I took the good opportunity to do something with my life and screwed it up—I know that! But you were supposed to protect _him_!"

"He knew what he was signing up for," I said this but didn't believe it. Deep down, I knew that Ray was right. It was bad enough that I had let her go back, but an unarmed citizen? It didn't matter that he was willing. He shouldn't have gone in.

I looked up at Ray. She was staring at me with those same wide, frightened eyes. I knew that she hadn't meant to say the things she had, but I was glad she had. It had woken me up. I needed to start being the detective Rukia had trained me to be.

"It's time to get you guys out," I slid the wire and into my pocket.

She took a step towards me, "Ichigo, I—"

"Neliel."

We turned to Grimmjow. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple times. He looked up at Ray and flinched, sucking in a deep breath.

"You're safe," she said immediately, and I was surprised by how quickly she moved to his side. Laying a hand on his cheek, she said so ferociously, "You're safe."

His jaw was trembling. I had seen plenty of men do it before they broke. I stood up and pulled my phone out as Ray told Grimmjow everything the doctor had told us.

As I stepped out, I saw her pull her cell phone out, "Nel—he's awake."

"Tell her to meet me at our special place," he murmured, "With our papers and cash."

If there was anything more to the conversation, I cut it off as I closed the door behind me. Uryū glance up from phone.

"He's awake."

He shot inside but soon was heading out, muttering and grumbling to himself. Clearly I didn't have to worry about Grimmjow or Ray ratting themselves out.

My phone rung and I answered it, "Kurosaki."

"Ichigo—I've talked to my boss. She said that she can help."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "You couldn't have called at a better time, Marechiyo…Can I ask if you can add two more names onto the list?"

He sighed, "Sure—but you're going to be owing us big, Ichigo. Sui-Feng rarely goes against other captains."

"Grimmjow…" I paused to think about the name I saw on the nurse forms, "Jaggerjaques, and Neliel…"

"Tu Odelschwanck."

I turned to see Ray standing just outside the door, her expression guarded.

"Neliel Tu Odelschwanck. Do you think you could have it done by today?"

"You're already asking a lot so why not."

"Thanks, brother. I owe you and Captain Sui-Feng," I ended the call and glanced at Ray, "How is he taking it?"

"Grimmjow isn't going to break until Nel does," she slumped against the wall, "We told that detective that we don't remember anything. Grimmjow chose not to press charges."

"He should," I said, "We have something we can pin to them now."

The words were callous and insensitive but were necessary for her to hear. Now that she was a witness to a crim and not just an accomplice in one, she could cut a deal with the prosecutors. All that was needed was to keep them all alive.

"I've contacted an old friend of mine from the Academy. He is the lieutenant of the witness protection—they've agreed to assign a unit to you, Grimmjow, and Nel."

"I would say you didn't have to but we both know that you did," Her voice was stone cold. After a moment, she patted my leg, "Thank you."

She slipped inside to talk to Grimmjow again, and I moved to Rukia's room. She was talking to Captain Kuchiki. I walked in without knocking and cut him off.

"I have proof to clear Rukia's name—and to put the cop killers away."

I told him everything. From Ray's participation with the wire to the recent torture against Grimmjow. Rukia's eyes only grew wider the further I delved into the accounts of the past month. Captain Kuchiki, however, sat quietly in his seat until I had finished.

"And this evidence you collected—was it done by yourself, a detective on administrative leave, or someone on-duty?"

My heart stopped. It had been administered and collected by me, a cop who wasn't allowed to be working. The evidence Ray and Grimmjow would be useless and admissible in court. The only thing that would stick would be Grimmjow's assault—which was enough to clear Ray, but not Rukia. How could I be so stupid and forget something so important?

"I oversaw it, Captain," We all turned to Renji. He cleared his throat and continued, "I apologize, Captain. But I oversaw what Detective Kurosaki was investigating. Everything will be signed off by me."

Captain Kuchiki was silent. We all waited in anticipation for his verdict.

Finally he spoke as he stood, "Very well. I will also take Detective Kurosaki off administrative leave—we cannot afford for this to fall through the cracks because produce was not followed."

We all bowed, "Yes, sir."

"Ray will be placed in custody," he said, "She will not be cut—"

"I have her registered as a protected witness already," I pulled my phone out and dialled Uryū's number, "And Detective Uryū Ishida has already decided to use her as a witness."

He stared me down but I only pressed the phone to my ear. He left as quietly as he always did, just as Uryū picked up the phone.

"So…what did I sign off on?" Renji asked as he sat down next to Rukia.

"Fill him in—I have to pull a rabbit out of my ass," I walked out of the room, "Uryū. I think I got those two talking—you can take the case under one condition…yeah…use the girl as your eyewitness. Great—see you in a few."

Just like that, everything fell into place.


	14. The Interrogation

**Trigger Warning: This chapter contains mentions of abuse and graphic themes. Please read at your own discretion.**

* * *

Chapter 12 (Ray)

"I still hear it," I whispered. There was a coffee mug in my hands. I barely noticed it scalding my hands.

"Hear what?"

I looked up at Detective Ishida and gave him the clarification he needed, "His scream…the sound of them sawing through his flesh."

"Grimmjow Jaggerjaques."

"Yes."

"And you say that Sōsuke Aizen did this?"

"I do."

He set his pen down and looked at me, "Why didn't you stop him?"

What?

He pressed on before I could answer, "Sōsuke Aizen. Why didn't you stop him from doing what he did?"

"He was having someone hold me down," I couldn't look at that intense glare, "They had a gun."

"I'm not talking about them cutting off and torturing your friend, Miss Alvarez. I want to know why you didn't stop Sōsuke Aizen from using you—from _killing_ your fellow officers."

I took an unsteady breath, "Because…Because I didn't know."

"I find that hard to believe. You've known him since you were fifteen—he was your first employer. Your mentor. I think you knew—"

"I didn't."

"—and you were unable to do anything to stop him. But why? Was it because you were too cowardly, or because you secretly wanted to kill those cops too?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," I hissed. His words made my blood boil. He was twisting my statement to fit some storyline he wanted to build on!

He opened a file that I had assumed was the case file. Now I saw that it was my own personal file.

"Your mother died after your father and his buddies beat her and assaulted her. Before that, she was arrested three times for prostitution and petty theft."

I folded my head in my arms. I didn't want to hear what he said anymore. Every word that came from his mouth only brought me closer and closer to snapping.

"Your father was arrested for murder—conveniently at fifteen. That's why you dropped out of school, and look for work. But you continued to work even after your father cut a deal and got out two years later."

I shut my eyes. Everything felt too heavy. The childhood I endured. The past months. Still, Grimmjow's screams echoed in my ears. My other's too. Crashes and gunshots filled every empty space between the memories that flashed through my mind. But the loudest of them all was my own screams. The shrieks as I stood by and watched every horrible, agonizing thing happen. Watched and did nothing.

"He was killed in an unsolved homicide," Detective Ishida's voice boomed louder than ever, speaking the truths that I didn't want to listen to, "I wonder who did that. My bet's on Sōsuke Aizen—did you hide that for him too?"

Still, I had nothing. And still, he poked and prodded.

"I wonder what it must be like. To be the daughter of two anything-but-upstanding parents, and only to be passed on from one wolf to another."

He was drawing dangerously close to my breaking point. Even after I peered over my arms and at him, he continued to add fuel to the fire than burnt wildly inside me.

"Are you ready for change?" He repeated what I said on all my murals, and smirked, "Are you, Miss Alvarez? Because your little world—"

"Shut it."

My palm hit the table so hard that the coffee cup tipped over. I stood from my chair and continued.

"Don't you dare tell me that _my_ world is small, you entitled, rich shit. You sit there and can condescend to me because you have that comfort. You have the luxury of turning a blind eye to a corrupt system because it doesn't impact you. You can afford to see everything in black and white—which is why you won't ever be able to understand what I did."

"Help me then."

I sat down and picked up the cup, "My father used to beat me. So did my mom. I didn't have much to do with either of them—but when they were gone, I was left to fend for myself. Sōsuke helped me and at no cost. For the first time…I thought that I could trust someone. That this must have been what it was like to have a parent."

I remembered the other night when he had tried to kiss me and shuddered. We hadn't apparently felt the same way.

"I had discovered my love for art and it motivated me to go back to school. I waned to become an artist—or work in an art gallery. Sōsuke supported me, and helped me pay for it…but then he wanted to go to the police force," I saw him scribble down what I said, "He made a good case. Said that someone with my background would need something too nullify it. So I thought that he had never steered me wrong before. So I did what he did—promised myself, after a year or two that I would go to college to study art."

"But then he wanted you to do more?"

"It started with small things. The times that the shifts got on or off. How many cops were out at a time. But then he began to ask me to look up things in the archives," I glanced at the tinted, where I knew Ichigo was standing, "I never did that."

"But you gave him the rosters?"

I shook my head, "I never gave anyone the roster. But I would keep a copy of one with me when he asked me to make a mural." Before he could, I added, "I didn't know that the murals were a demarcation for the…where the cops got shot. I wouldn't have let it happen if I did."

"Detective Kurosaki already explained that. He seems to trust that you honestly had no idea about what Sōsuke Aizen's true dealing were," He set his pen down, "And while I think that you were too liberal in giving him what he wanted, I believe him. And you."

I shut my eyes and swallowed the lump forming in my throat. I was sick of crying.

"Thank you, Detective Ishida."

"We'll be in touch," he left quickly.

The door opened and I expected to see Ichigo. Instead, Rukia sat in front of me.

"Ichigo's finishing up a couple things with Detective Ishida. But witness protection is here to pick you and the others up."

I nodded. The trip from the interrogation rooms to the other side of the building where I was being picked p was short but intense. Narrowed eyes and whispers followed me like ghosts.

It was a bittersweet ending to the journey I had led in this city. I was far from up set to see it in a rear-view mirror, but leaving at this moment felt wrong. I still had unfinished business here.

Maybe it was for the best, though. Rather leave loose ends than wind up shot up in an alleyway. Which is exactly where my life was headed at this rate.

I spotted a head of orange hair and felt my heart flutter. But I ducked my head to hide my face.

"He doesn't know that they're here," Rukia murmured.

"Good."

It was better to leave without seeing him one last time. He knew it all now—the kind of person I was and the kind of life I had lived to shape me into her. But even if he hadn't, it still felt wrong. I had brought so much toxicity into his life.

The car was dark blue and looked like any regular sedan you would find both in or out of the city. A small woman with black hair stood by the bonnet, standing up as we exited the building.

"Captain Sui-Feng, thank you once again," Rukia bowed.

I bowed too and thank her. Grimmjow and Nel were already in the backseat, fast asleep. He had thankfully recovered well enough to be released from the hospital after a few days, under the provision that we had a nurse to check on him. Luck had been on our side, for once, because Nel was a certified nurse who worked at an old-age home.

"We'll go over the rules in the car," Sui-Feng told me, "Do you have anything to pick up from your house?"

"I don't need my papers?" When she shook her head, I shrugged, "Then I guess not."

"Then get in the car," she unlocked the car, rousing Grimmjow from his nap, "Detective Kuchiki."

Rukia faced me now, "Good luck, Ray. Thank you for your help."

I nodded and climbed into the car. It all happened so fast, and soon we were leaving the city, my murals, my house, and Ichigo behind.

Nel's hand squeezed my shoulder and I covered it with my own hand. It may not be how I imagined but this was as fresh as a start I would get.

I wouldn't waste it this time.


	15. Serpent in Eden

**Trigger Warning: Contains graphic scenes. Read at your own discretion.**

* * *

Chapter 13 (Ichigo)

The past week had been gruelling. With the evidence Ray had gathered, along with recording of Grimmjow's assault, we had made over forty arrests. Sōsuke Aizen's gang was being destroyed and dismantled—the most brutal gang known to Karakura was also held the shortest reign.

I had been torn a new hide after the stunt I pulled, but command had a blind eye to it. And after word came out that Ray ad been a key witness and player in the takedown, the venom toward died down—but not by much.

I couldn't blame them as much as I couldn't blame Ray.

She had been doing well apparently, though I wasn't sure if that meant that she hadn't tried throwing herself out a window, or if she was _actually_ doing well. Rukia hadn't given me more when I pressed and I had accepted that it was all I would have to go by.

She hadn't waited to say goodbye but she had said farewell in a way unique to her. I hadn't even realized when she had slipped her house key into my pocket, with her address and name of her dog.

Jax was curled up next to me in my own apartment now. I had moved her paints and the canvases she had been working on to my place as well. It might have been a fantasy, but someday I hoped that she would come back for them and Jax.

She really was good, I thought to myself as I studied one of her paintings for the hundredth time. It was a landscape of a basketball court in Hueco Mundo. Most of her paintings were of her childhood neighbourhood, depicting the good and the bad. She had captured the poverty but also the inner beauty in her pieces.

Had she always looked at it like this? Perhaps before she saw the true evil that hid in the shadows of the not-so-perfect Eden she painted.

There had also been a large paper had that was full of charcoal drawings. Most of them were of people from the division's officers. When I had asked Rangiku and Tatsuki's about them, they had explained to me that it had been one her projects.

She even had one of me. It was drawn up back when I was a street cop, and I could see how much she had improved since then. In this sketchpad told the story of our life at the division; through snapshots of the individual sketches, the gatherings at the Seireitei, on the street, or just filling out reports.

I realized that her murals weren't one-sided. Although she often spoke for the underprivileged families she lived with, her art shone an empathy towards everyone in this city. She truly sought to give a voice for everyone through her art.

My phone rung and I saw it was Rukia, "What's up?"

"We have a problem."

* * *

Ray

* * *

I had heard that Sōsuke was on the run. After his leaders like Kaname Tōsen were put behind bars, he fled the city. It mad me nervous and I hadn't slept since.

The one who had told me was Gin. The officers protecting us had been given strict orders to tell us nothing, but Gin didn't care much for rules. It was what made him a great cop for undercover operations.

The story was that he was working undercover in the Urahara gang—they had a pension for dirty cops given their leaders' previous occupations. As it turned out, Gin had earnt the trust of their right-hand man, Kaname. Gin didn't tell me how and I was afraid to hear the answer.

When it became clear that Kaname was part of something larger, he continued to investigate. He had been just as surprised as I was to find out what Sōsuke was really plotting.

Already being acquainted with Sōsuke, Gin was welcomed in the plans. Still, the reason he was here was because he had let the cop killings and Rukia's attack happen when he had the ability to call it in. He was only here as way to wrap up his final case before he would be forced to retire, and potentially face charges.

I glanced up from my sketch. He was reading a book by the couch I was curled up on. Neither of us had moved for hours.

"When are Grimmjow and Nel getting back?" They had left to take Grimmjow to the hospital. His arm was swelling and he had a temperature, so Nel deemed a trip to the E.R. necessary.

Gin turned the page, "The nearest hospital is an hour each way, sweetheart. They're going to be gone for a couple more hours."

The town we were hidden in was so small that I could see where it started and ended from our hotel room. It was a farming town, and a stop in our journey to the next largest city, Sōkyoku. It set me on edge to be in such a tiny town after spending my life in a massive city. Everyone here was a somebody. In a city like Karakura or Sōkyoku, everybody was a nobody to the next person over—it was an easy place to lose yourself in a crowd, which is why Sui-Feng believed it was perfect for us.

There was a knock on the door just as I began to sketch again. It was a drawing of Jax, on a napkin I had kept from the restaurant we got dinner at last night. I missed him and hoped that Ichigo had—

"Fuck!" The agent at the door drew her gun. She looked at Gin, "Call it i—"

There was a thunderous clap, and the door blew open. The agent fell down, grabbing her side as she bled out onto the floor. A part of her torso had been torn into. I rushed out of my chair. Gin's gun was drawn and he was passing me a dialling phone as Sōsuke walked in.

"Put your hands up!" He yelled. When Sōsuke took another step forward, he fired.

Blood spread through his white dress shirt, in his shoulder. My fingers trembled as I pressed the phone to my ear. Sōsuke, glancing at the wound as if it were nothing but a bee sting, only laughed and fired the shotgun again.

"Gin!" I screamed, rushing to him as he collapsed on the ground. He was gone. The other agent too. "Gin!"

"Ray."

I stared at Sōsuke. He only smiled that same smile that used to comfort me with. The same one he had as he severed Grimmjow's arm from his body.

I sprinted to my bedroom and locked the door. There was a window.

A noise come from the phone and I held it to my ear as I tried to open the window. It couldn't open.

"Hello?" It was Rukia.

"Rukia!" I picked up the lamp from my bedside, "Sōsuke focused us. Gin—he's—he's dead!"

I heard her curse but I cut her off as I threw the lamp. The window cracked. I hit it again and it shattered.

"Is Grimmjow and Nel—"

"They're at the hospital."

"Where are you?"

Another blast went off and I screamed. Sōsuke walked through the gaping hole in the bedroom door and I threw myself out of the window. My entire body clenched as I watched myself fall towards the ground that had previously been three stories up. I landed on my feet. An odd, prickly sensation shut up my ankles and legs. My feet…they were speckled with glass and blood.

"I'll be down in a sec," He called.

I picked up the largest shard of glass I could find and dragged myself as far as I could before my legs gave in.

"Rukia…" I whispered, "We're in a town called Menos."

I crawled into a large bush across the parking lot. I could see him from where I was, heading towards me. Bowing my head, I shut my eyes and waited. I could barely think through the agony shooting up my legs and spine.

"You're going to be fine, Ray," She assured me, "We're already sending someone to get Grimmjow and Nel. We'll find you."

"Ray."

I moved quicker than I thought I could, dragging the shard of glass into his side. His fist came in contact into my cheekbone, and I crashed into the ground. Face down, I slid the phone into my bra, hoping the call was still going through.

He turned me onto my back. I stared at up at him. My fallen angel. The serpent in my Eden.

"Sōsuke."


	16. The End

Chapter 14 (Ichigo)

Rukia was waiting by the entrance when I came screeching through the parking lot. She was calm as always but I could feel the nervous atmosphere ticking around the division. Everyone was hurrying around, on the phone, or pinning things to a center board with Ray's face on it.

"What do you know?"

She was leading me to our office, "Ray called it in on Gin's phone. He and a lieutenant from Sui-Feng's division…were shot dead."

"Grimmjow and—"

"Both were picked up at the hospital outside of Sōkyoku. We're bringing them back here," she paused before adding, "They found a lot of blood at the hotel where they were staying. We think Ray jumped out the window to escape."

"How high?" When she didn't give me a fast enough answer, I looked at her, "Did she say anything about her condition."

"No…but she jumped quite a distance, Ichigo."

I nodded. It was all I could do in that moment to keep from losing my shit. She was in trouble because I had pushed her to go against Aizen…I needed to find her. I needed to find her _alive_.

Which meant that I couldn't let myself be hindered by the sickening feeling in my gut. I needed to focus.

"What do we know so far?"

"Forensics, is still running tests on the gun residue and ballistics. We're hoping that it could help us find out where he got it. Ray's phone call was traced—that's how we found out where they were. But it disconnected twenty miles east."

"She left the call going?" That was smart but I feared that Sōsuke found it on her. Which meant that she may be bleeding a ditch for all we knew.

"It was by a tunnel that led into the warehouse district of Sōkyoku City—we think that the cell service dropped."

I nodded and grabbed my car keys again.

"Ichigo! Where—"

"To Sōkyoku City—that's where he's taking her. I'm going to meet the cops you sent there. They need someone who's worked the case."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The entire division stopped, including me, as Captain Kuchiki stepped from his office. He gave me a hard star before speaking again, "Be sure to take your radio and gun with you. Rukia will keep you updated."

I nodded, "Yes, sir."

Rukia was hot on my heel to the gun cage. I scribbled through the paperwork and listened to her lecture impatiently.

"You need to be careful. Men like Sōsuke are unpredictable. Don't think you have the upper hand until you have Ray safely driving away in a cruiser."

"Got it."

"He's got nothing to lose now. Which makes Ray dispensable."

I was handed the gun and radio. It was set to the right channel and all that was needed was to check my gun. I was hauling ass as I did so, holstering the gun and heading out the door. I had already wasted enough time.

Who knows what he was doing to her.

"Ichigo," I paused as I unlocked my car door. Rukia smiled, "You can do this."

I let out a shaky breath. As I sped off down the freeway to Sōkyoku, I could only pray that she was right.

* * *

I had been driving for half an hour before I realized how slow the traffic was going. Now, I had been driving with my siren lights blaring for three hours, and would have another four until I reach the outskirts of Sōkyoku.

I had taken to driving over a hundred on the shoulder when Rukia called me on the radio.

"It looks like she realized the call disconnected. She called my phone again and we pinged the device again. We're still waiting to pin down the exact location but it looks like they're by the south docks."

"Okay. Could you pick up any audio from the call?" There was silence form the other end of the radio, "Rukia?"

"…We think he's torturing her."

Words were hard to form around the rage I felt. I gripped the steering wheel and stepped harder on the gas.

I wasn't how I was going to save Ray, or the state she would be in when I found her. But one thing was certain; Sōsuke Aizen wasn't going to leave in anything but a body bag

It was close to midnight when I pulled off the freeway. The warehouses all lined the docks, dwarfed by the cargo ships and cranes next to them.

Sōkyoku was a coastal city and made most of its money between its shipping industry, and coastal bar life. It also had a disturbingly high human trafficking rate. Traffickers here had a tendency of using ploys to distract women and young men from the real threat.

The thought had me paused as I pulled up to where the city's police force had created a temporary command post. Perhaps we could use the crime patterns to our advantage…

"Detective Kurosaki. This way, please," a white-haired man ushered me to a warehouse, "Lieutenant Ukitake. I'll be the liaison between our two divisions."

"Thanks," I looked at the small operation they had set up. Computers and boards were set up in the center, where they were gathering intel. A group of men dressed in black tactical gear were off to the side—some checking their weapons while others huddled around a map of the south docks.

"We just discovered where he has her—but we're still figuring out the best course of action," Lieutenant Ukitake said, "Some of us want to bust the doors down and overwhelm him. Others want to do a silent entry. And then there are a few who think negotiating is the best option."

"Storming the place is out of the question—our witness could get caught in the crossfire."

He waved over a few of the men dressed in tactical gear, and a man in a suit.

"You think we should try negotiating?" One of the guys in black asked.

I shrugged, "Sōsuke Aizen isn't someone that does anything he doesn't want."

"So silent entry," Lieutenant Ukitake solid in a conclusive voice.

They all began to move but my words stopped them, "He's smart. He'll see it coming."

"He didn't seeing you coming."

I shook my head, "He did. He just didn't realize that there was more than one of his men willing to betray him."

"So what do you suggest?"

My mind turned back to what I had been thinking about in the car, about the human trafficking.

"We need a distraction—something to bide us time," I glanced at Lieutenant Ukitake, "I want to go in. I need to talk to him."

"Bullshit!" The second man in gear scoffed, "They send us a young hotshot trying to earn his next article in the newspaper."

"You're thicker than two short planks if that's what you think," I seethed, "But the fact is that you don't know Aizen. I don't either—"

"So what makes you think you can get him to stand down?" The man in the suit spoke for the first time.

"I don't," My response surprised them, but I meant it. I didn't believe Sōsuke would willingly give himself up—or Ray. "But the woman he has in there—I know her. And I know that she is the closest one to getting him to stand down. But right now, she's terrified and hurt. I need to—"

"Get him a vest," the man in the suit ordered the men in the tactical gear, "Debrief him on your entry routes. Let's finish this."

"Yes, sir," They were off, leaving me confused.

The man held out his hand, "Captain Shunsui Kyōraku. Your captain had some choice words about you, Ichigo. I hope you are as resourceful as he says."

I looked at Lieutenant Ukitake, who only chuckled, "Sorry. I should have said something."

"It doesn't matter—good luck, Ichigo," Captain Kyōraku patted my shoulder, "I hope you get your friend out safely."

Everything happened in a blur; the gearing up, the debrief, and leading out to the building. My heart was beating wildly. All I wanted to do was see Ray and makes sure she was alright.

"We haven't heard from her in an hour," the man in the gear told me, "So prepare yourself for the worst."

Perhaps they were concerned about me shooting Aizen the first opportunity I had, or him overpowering me and taking my firearm, but they hadn't let me go in with my weapon.

They had sent me down a different route, and soon I was a following a dimly lit hallway to the main chamber of the warehouse. The special ops unit were flanking around the warehouse, and snipers were taking position just outside the perimeter.

I tried to forget about them as I neared the doorway. It was quiet, except for the sound of a dripping tap. There was a burnt smell in the air that left a nasty taste in my mouth.

Ray lay in the back, wrists and legs bound by layers of tape. Her head was tilted to the side, and her hair covered her face. But I could see the bruises and cuts everywhere else on her.

Beside her was an overflowing sink. It was then that I realized that her whole upper body was wet.

"She's never been a fan of water." I turned to Sōsuke, who appeared from the shadows. He stood feet away from her, looking down at her with an adoring smile, "More so now than before, probably."

"What were you trying to find out from her?"

He glanced up at me like he was only acknowledging my presence now, "Why. I wanted to know why she turned on me."

"Because you're crazy," I said simply, "You manipulated her—"

"I did," He knelt beside her now, brushing away her hair. Her lip was split, and one side of her face was a sick purple color, "But now are you any different, Ichigo? You used her to get to me. To save your partner."

"I didn't use her for the perverted, evil things you did!"

"But you _did_ use her."

I stumbled over my words. Because what he said was true. I had manipulated her just as much as Sōsuke, in order to get what I wanted. But did that make me as vile as him?

"Let her go, Sōsuke," I took a step forward.

"Change," he mumbled. Ray groaned and he smiled, "It's always what I promised her. And it's change that I have given her."

"I'm sure this wasn't what she wanted," I spoke through gritted teeth. His hands danced across her face and along her neck in an unsettling way.

"There is no way to make the change she wanted without the volatility it demands. In order to change a system—a hierarchy—you must make a new one that is able to break the old one."

"You're wrong."

It was Ray who had spoken. She was looking up at Sōsuke. Her eyes were misty; heartbroken. He stared at her with wide eyes and let her speak.

"I didn't need you to change the world, Sōsuke," she whispered, "But I needed your help changing _my_ world. And you gave that to me…but it wasn't enough for _you_."

His jaw clenched as she continued to speak. I quickly gave the signal to the team to move in. Ray's face lit up with rage, and fortuity.

"Don't you dare use me to justify what you've done," she hissed, "You're a monster. You—"

His fist crashed down on her temple, and I tackled him to the ground. He struggled, but I pinned him down. Just as I called out to Ray, the spec-ops team came busting though.

"I've got him!" One of the guys took him from me to handcuff him. I scrambled to where she lay on the floor, unmoving, "Ray!"

I shook her but she was still. Shit! I rolled her onto her back and checked for her pulse but couldn't find it. There was nothing.

"No," I bowed my head against hers. She couldn't be. She couldn't be dead.

Sōsuke's eyes were round and concerned. I started towards him, but a hand caught my arm.

"Ichigo."

I looked down to Ray. Her one eye was swollen shut now, but she was looking back up at me. She blinked and I felt my head spin.

"Get a medic," I told one of the officers. I covered her hand, which still grasped loosely at my arm, "I thought—I thought you were dead."

"Ichigo," she said in a faint whisper, "You foiled your re-certification for First Aid. Apparently, you're really crap at finding a pulse."

"What?"

"Rukia got the guy to pass you since you were great at everything else. Wouldn't be on the streets checking if people were alive or not, she said," her laugh was croaky but sounded like music to my ears, "I thought you grew up in a clinic?"

"Shut up," I chuckled, just as the medics came through with a stretcher.

She smacked her lips together, "You…have Grimmjow and Nel?"

"Yeah, they're back at the station." I followed her to the ambulance, but didn't step in. I needed to make sure that slippery bastard stayed in jail.

"Sōsuke…you got him?"

"Yeah."

She stared at me, a tear slipping down her face. Despite the bruises and cuts, her face seemed to relax. She was beautiful like that—when she looked at me with the light shining through her eyes.

"You're safe now."


	17. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 15 (Ray)

Despite everything, Rangiku held my hand at Gin's funeral. It was a selfish thing to think at that moment, while my friend said farewell to her love, but it brought me a small sense of relief. That at least I used would get the chance to say goodbye to her too.

I glanced up at the gathering. Although he had been a questionable cop, we all had come to Gin's funeral. In the end, he had been a person who was willing to put anything on the line to protect and serve.

"Thank you, Gin" I whispered as the guns fired.

I had hung around the graveyard after Rangiku left. Two men in suits followed me, flanking me from a couple feet back. Soon I would be following them into an unmarked car and I would be saying goodbye to this place forever.

I never thought the day would come where I would actually leave Hueco Mundo and Karakura behind. It seemed surreal, but it also felt relieving. It had taken longer than the fifteen-year old me would have hoped, but she would be happy to see me going.

Grimmjow and Nel had left two days ago, after Sōsuke had been to his first hearing. After hearing that he had pled guilty to all charges, they agreed to continue in the witness protection with me. They had new names and new identities, and I had no idea where they were. But I was happy for them. They, too, had finally been able to start anew and with one another. I hoped to as well.

But I had one last thing to do.

It was impossible to miss him as he approached. That bright orange hair was like a beacon. I smiled as he waved at me.

"Detective Kurosaki," I took his hand and began our slow walk to the car.

"Miss Ray Alvarez," he murmured quietly. His gaze danced along my face, making my heart skip a beat, "You're nearly healed up."

I nodded, "Yeah, it's going. But I'll be good in no time."

I didn't tell him that he was only seeing what I couldn't cover with make-up. My face wasn't swollen anymore, but it was blotted with purple and green bruising. The doctor had told me that Sōsuke had fractured my cheekbone, and that the jump I had made from the hotel window had shattered my leg in several places. I was on a crutch and cast since.

All I could think was how lucky I was to be alive. I'd take this and the heartbreak and the nightmares over death any day.

"So, you're back on the job?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Yes and no. I have a tribunal coming up to see if I carry on working as a detective. But Captain Kyōraku made me an offer, so I guess it's not so bad."

We walked on in silence until I finally said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he sighed, "I—"

"No, Ichigo. Your job means so much to you!"

"You mean just as much," His words had me stumped. He stepped towards me, his chest brushing up against mine, "But I can find others—I can't have another one of you."

"Ichigo," My voice was thick with tears. We were a few feet away from the car. A few more moments until I had to disappear.

I didn't have any words to say anymore. I didn't know how to quell the way my heart broke as I stood beside him for the last time. Soon, he and I would be memories to one another. A lost love that never panned out. A moment in time when someone understood him—someone who understood me.

I reached up and lay my palm against his cheek. He bent down and pulled me into him. My feet left the ground and he captured my lips with his. I heard my crutch bounce in the grass, and the guards shuffle away to the car. I heard as Ichigo breathed out. I shut my eyes.

I imagined what it would be like to spend a life with Ichigo. To wake up and go to bed in these arms. To have the privilege to love and be loved by such a man. He had stolen my heart, and I'm afraid no one else could have it. From the moment years ago when he had stepped into my reception area with that crooked smile, tilting his copper's hat at me, I had been Ichigo Kurosaki's.

"That's how I wanted to end our date," he smirked as we pulled apart. I only laughed but grew quiet as he retrieved my crutch.

"Ichigo," I whispered, "…Take care of Jax for me."

He smiled, "Of course."

I took the crutch and gave him one last smile. He did too, even as I turned and walked to the car. Even as I shut the door and we drove away, he was smiling.

And then he was out of my sight. Out of my life.

"Where're we going?" I leaned back in my seat.

The agent in the passenger seat passed me a manila folder. A photo of me fell out.

"Your new life."

* * *

_she _

_has _

_been through _

_hell. _

_so believe me when _

_i say, _

_fear her when she looks _

_into a fire and smiles._

\- _e. corona _


	18. Author's Notes

**author's note**

Hello lovelies! Thank you for reading this story. It's the first time I've written a crime drama, and I hope you'll be kind enough to let me know how I did.

This story is dedicated to my best friend, as well as the law enforcement and those who serve their communities.

Happy Thanksgiving!

Megz


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

"That's it," I smiled as the boy used his finger to smudge the charcoal, "Great job, Ren."

"Thank you, Sensei!" He beamed at me.

I made my way around the small circle of easels that the kids set up this was my beginner's class, but they were all naturals. I saw so much untapped talent from them all.

After moving, I had managed to convince Sui-Feng to let me work at this little studio. It was run by a couple, the Yamamoto's, who had both been in the military, and had used art to help veterans with their troubled pasts. They also had lessons open to the public, and after showing them what I could do, they were more than happy to hire me.

I had been working here for three years now. It had been a healing environment to help overcome my own past. I still woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat and had developed an aversion to murals. But the couple I worked for were just as much friends and a shoulder to cry on, as they were my bosses.

"New crane, huh?" One of the other teachers, Casey, glanced at my walking cane with a grin, "Old Man Yama has got a serious talent for whittling, huh?"

"He's got a matching one," I laughed. Old Man Yama was our nickname for the boss man. He had injured his on a deployment and had to walk with a cane like me.

My leg never was quite the same after jumping from that window all those years ago. I could do just fine without my cane for an hour or so, but preferred to use it or else my leg would ache. But Old Man Yama had forced me to use his canes—and helped me overcome the feeling of embarrassment I used to get when I had to limp. It definitely felt like I got more stares as a woman in her mid-twenties with a limp than eighty-something year old Yama.

I looked up as the door opened. It was Mrs. Yamamoto, "There's someone here to see you."

I looked at Casey, who smiled, "I can watch over them."

"Thanks."

I was nervous as I followed Mrs. Yamamoto to the front. Reason told me that it wasn't Sōsuke or any of his thugs. They had all been sentenced for twenty-five years to life, depending on their involvement. I had heard that Sōsuke had been given the death penalty and was currently on death row.

But as I entered the lobby, my gut gnawed with anxiety. That is until I was tackled to the ground by a German Shepherd.

"Jax?" I exclaimed, checking his collar to be sure. He licked my face and whined loudly.

Mrs. Yamamoto stared in confusion but I couldn't explain. I could only hug my dog.

I paused when I heard footsteps. A hand picked up my cane and I looked to see a brand new detective's badge.

"Sōkyoku Police Department. I need to ask you some questions, Miss…?"

I took the hand that was offered to me and grinned.

"Of course, Detective. And my name—it's Desiree Fullerman."


End file.
